YGO Counseling
by sumikosachiko
Summary: wat happens when u send the YGO cast an anonymous letter and tell them to meet u in a closet sized room for guidance counseling? this!
1. boy crazy

Sachiko: * puts recorder up to mouth, whispers * so I'm here today in a super small closet type room ( i spent all the other money on this stupid recorder and super expensive invitations ) and pretty soon those YGO fools ( i told them i was a guidance counselor) will be here and I can screw around with their little heads!!! :D* ---evil smile *

Door: *knock*

Sachiko: come in :)

Buuruma: * walks in with Kichi and Satoshi *

Sachiko: -_- oh, its just u guys...

Buuruma: ooooooo wats u do wats u do?!?!?! Did u blow up the city again?!?!?

Sumiko: * slaps Buuruma across the face* don't be a twit Buuruma

Kichi: did u invite Bakura?-_- (*in mind* i hope ^-^)

Door: *Knock knock*

Marik ( from behind door ): hello? We're here for the guidance counseling!

Sachiko: yippeee!!!* opens door and jumps into Marik's arms *

Marik: 0_o! who are u!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sachiko: oh, yeah ^-^! I'm Sachiko, but u can call me honey ;)

Marik: 0_o

Kichi (fighting with Satoshi): of course Bakura would go out with me, I'm alot more morbid than U!!!!

Sumiko: well, u don't have red eyes and an evil chainsaw to kill Steven with!!

Kichi: that is true but.......he luvs me more!!!!* grabs Bakura's right arm *

Sumiko: no he doesn't!!!!* grabs Bakura's left arm * 

Kichi & Sumiko: * pull!!! * 

Bakura: ooooowwwww RA SAVE ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O_o

Ryou: *walks in*

Sumiko: oooo i can settle for either!!* lets go of Bakura, Kichi is still pulling so they both fall over, runs over and gives Ryou a bear hug*

Buurma * while drooling over Otogi (Duke person) *: come in everyone...:)

Anzu, Mai, Jounochi, Honda, Seto, Mokuba, Weevil, Rex, Pegasus, Sesshoumaru(theres a reason!!), Otogi, Isis, Noa, and Yami/ Yugi come in, but all the others ( Marik, Bakura, and Ryou) are all being occupied at the moment.

Noa: since I'm better than all of u i get to go in first * sits on the best seat *

Seto: hey thats my seat!! Take this!!! * throws the blue eyes white dragon card at him *

Noa(sarcastically): ow that really hurt, i think i have a paper cut...

Otogi: well then its my turn to get that seat * throws a dice at Noa *

Noa (sarcastically): ow mommy its a freakin dice it really hurts ow

Sachiko: ill show u how its really done!!! *picks up the desk and throws it at Noa*

Noa (not sarcastically): AHHHHHHHH!!!IM BEING SMUSHED!!!!

Buuruma: hahaha u dumbass!!!

Sumiko: Hahahahahaha, Ryou is all mine 

Sachiko: yeah, Marik is all mine also!!! ^_~

Kichi: if u flame me I'll kill u with my evil eye contacts of doom

Buuruma: O_o (wat did she say?!?!?!) and, uh read and review!!


	2. Sachiko you twit!

Disclaimer: I do not, i repeat, do NOT own YGO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Still Inside closet ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko: well time to do some counseling!!! Mokuba, u go first

Mokuba: well it all started when--

Sachiko: --lunch break!!* goes to the door and tries to open it, unfortunately, the door is locked *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Janitor (from outside the door): well, that's what u get when u only pay $30

Sachiko: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!WE'RE TRAPED!!!!! 

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sachiko: well at least its only me and Marik all alone in this closet together * sits on Marik's lap*

Marik: Ah!!O_o....um....well....there...the, everyone else is still here* sigh of relief* thank Ra!:)

Sumiko: I'm hungry!!! I'm thirsty!!! I'm tired!!!!...

Kichi: u just ate 30 minutes ago!

Sumiko: * blush * oh yeah!^-^!

Hikaru: meow

Sumiko: Sachiko, I'm gonna eat the cat if i don't get outta here soon!!!

Sachiko: * blacked out because shes claustrophobic*

Buuruma & Kichi: If u hurt that cat we're gonna kill u!!!

Sumiko: Why?

Buuruma & Kichi: * points at each others cat ears and cat teeth*

Sumiko: o_O Ah im really sorry, forgive me, pleaze dont kill me, Ra save meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!*hides in the corner*

Seto: im gonna go crazy if i cant get to a computer soon!!!!

Sachiko: *awake now* I'd like to see that happen

Everyone: yeah!!!

Buruuma: hey wats that thing over there* points to a big ball of hair *

Kichi: oh that's my pet rat

Buruuma: well why isn't it moving?

Kichi: CAUSE ITS DEAD!

Buruuma: *** **Faints on purpose onto Otogi's lap*

Otogi: *blush* wat the crap

Sachiko: okay, now i kinda wish i didn't invite Mokuba

Everyone: YEAH!

Mokuba: hey!

Sachiko: sorry kids, the committee has spoken * teleports Mokuba out of the room *

Everyone: hey teleport us too!!!

Sachiko: sorry, i can only do that twice a year 

Kichi: when did u use it before?!

Sachiko: when i bought all of the food we have in here that will last us for a year * points at all the food in the corner.

Yami: yay!!!We're not gonna die!!!We'll be able to get outta here tomorrow!

Sachiko: actually....this place is gonna be closed for three weeks, just for this counseling

Seto: SACHIKO IM GONNA KILL U!!!

Sachiko: hello! If u do i can tell everyone your secret about—

Seto: --wait dont tell please!!!

Sachiko: fine

Yugi: do u have a restroom?

Everyone: * does an anime fall*

Buruuma: hello ur an anime character so duh u dont need to use the restroom, but theres one down the hall

Sumiko: * blows up the door with a bomb* well, there goes my last emergency bomb

All the lights in the hallway are off

Sachiko: oh Marik im soo scared, but you'll protect me, wont you? 

Marik: O_o I'll wat?

Buruuma: yah u and Bakura can go find the light switch

Bakura & Marik: NO WE'RE NOT!

Sachiko: well, all in favor of having all the guys go and find the lights say " you men better find the lights or we're gonna kick ur asses!"

All the girls: WAT SHE SAID!

All the guys fine...*leaving*

Sachiko: except for u cutie! *grabs Mariks arm*

Marik: O_o RA SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sumiko: Remember to read and review

Sachiko: and u ppl better not flame us!!!


	3. ah weevil and rex makin out!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own YGO but i wish i did (wish doesn't come true) *pouts*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ IN THE HALLWAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: Ah! I hate the dark

Honda: I'm stupid

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!

Jounochi: hey Kaiba, do you think your cousin, Sachiko, has the hots for me?

Seto: no, i dont. Now get out of my face ass

Jounochi: okay, first u call me a mutt face, then a mutts ass, and now ur calling me a DONKEY?!?!?!

Yugi: guys, please dont fight!^-^!

Seto & Jounochi: STAY OUT OF THIS YUGI!!* punch each other in the face, both get knocked out *

Otogi: go carry them Honda

Honda(in a dumb voice): dah, okay

Bakura: see stupid Pharaoh look wat u got us into now!

Ryou: plz don't fight Hikari^_^0

Bakura: if i dont get outta this mad house...I'll....I'll.....go crazy and get sent to a mad house!!!

Anzu: hey guys 

Yami: why are u here?

Anzu: Sachiko told me to go, said something about an annoying bitch who would leave her alone

Yami (in head): i wouldn't be surpized if that annoying bitch was you

Ryou: * trips over Bakura's foot and pushes over Yami* AH WHERES THE LIGHT?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marik (being chased around by Sachiko): AHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!O_o

Sachiko: oh, admit it Bishi, you like it ^-^

Buruuma(watching Sachiko & Marik run around the room): this is never going to end

Kichi: I kno.....

Sumiko: wanna watch a movie

Kichi & Buruuma (in a dull voice): k

Marik:* uses the Millenium Rod to stop Sachiko* Stay there and DONT come anywhere near me!

Sachiko(unaffected): Not even the Millenium Rod can stop our love! *pounces onto Marik and squeezes him*

Marik(in a voice that sounds like he cant breath): RA HELP ME!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in the hallway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami:* groping the wall and trying to find the switch* hey i found it!!!

Yugi: *blushing* no you didnt, and can you let go!?!?!

Yami: * looks at wat hes holding* ahhh!!*blushes*sorry...

Otogi: this is going nowhere...-_-!

Weevil:*kissing Rex* not in my rulebook!

Everyone: *throws up*

Weevil: wat?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lissakun: I hope i grossed you out Rurusan!

Rurusan: *dead*

Lissakun: RuRuSan? AHHHHHH!!! She killed herself cause of the Grossness of Weevil and Rex

Weevil & Rex: hey we're Not gross

Lissakun: homos are gross...any way people read and review!^-^


	4. thats not how you spell demon!

Disclaimer: I dun own YGO and i never will....(how sad)

Please do not read the part between = =

=Sumiko: hey i changed my name!!(which also means that Satoshi's name is now Sumiko, i didn't want to use a male's name for a female) well, just wanted to point it out!=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in a closet somewhere in the hallway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru: *sleeping*

Sesshoumaru left the male group a couple minutes ago and told them not to follow. Since the men finally found the light and not Yugi's tiny crotch, Yugi (being the goody two shoes he is) went to go check on him. When he found him he saw the most hideous sight.

Yugi: AHHHHHHH!!! SESSHOUMARUS DEAD!!!!

What he actually saw was Sesshoumaru with his face covered in dried drool that came from his mouth that was wide open, all of his makeup was still on but was extremely smeared and he snored quite loudly.

Sesshoumaru:*wakes up* who's dead?

Yugi:AHHHHHHH!!! *runs down the hallway*

Pegasus: wats wrong Yugi-boy?

Yugi: Sesshoumaru is a...a...a ZOMBIE!!!!

Pegasus: no, thats just how he looks like after sleeping for a while (he's not really a morning person)

Yugi: thats how a daemon looks like after sleeping!!!

Everyone: CAUSE HE IS A DAEMON!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in the closet type room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone is asleep except for Marik who couldn't move because Sachiko had her arms wrapped around his torso.

Sachiko(talking in sleep): Oh...Marik....I can't wait 'till we get married and have ten, no, maybe twelve kids and Hathor will help us take care of them.....

Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Everyone: *wakes up*

Kichi: *slaps him* great u messed up my dream about the 5 little baby birds that just hatched and after their first day of life only one was left alive, and that bird always talked to a finger for comfort

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Sachiko: and u disturbed my dream about--*shuts up quickly, blushes*

Buruuma: *slaps him* and u disturbed my dream of when i was 5 and riding a bike!!

Sumiko: *slaps him* and i just plain hate u

(Sumiko doesn't have dreams)

Marik: Hey!

Sachiko: I forgive u bishi! *hugs him*

Marik: AHHH GET OFFA ME!!!RABID FAN GIRL!!!

Sachiko: We can go to Heliopolis and get married and then move to Yao!

Marik: NO WE CAN'T!!!!

Door: *knock knock*

Kichi: its open

Everyone: * out of breath *

Sumiko: wats wrong losers?

Everyone: WEEVIL AND REX WERE FRENCHING!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~end of first week*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rurusan: THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL DEMON!!!

Lissakun: YES IT IS!!! SEE HERE IN MY COLLEGE DICTIONARY: variation of demon

Rurusan: NO IN MY DICTIONARY ON THE COMP IT SAYS A PERSONS NAME OR A COMP PROGRAM THAT YOU NEVER USE!!!

Lissakun: WHY WOULD ANYONE NAME THEIR KID DAEMON!?!

Rurusan: JUST BECAUSE!!!-oh wait a minute, you were right also ^.^!

Lissakun: *sweatdrop* anyways ppl read and review ;)


End file.
